


It's Christmas Time, In The City

by whiteReaper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross posted on ff.net, F/M, also i learned after i posted this that its not how christmas is celebrated in france, fluff!, please excuse my dumb american brain i didnt even think of the possibility of it being different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteReaper/pseuds/whiteReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes searched the city for any signs of trouble. Not that she expected any, if she was honest. She wanted the chance to get a breath of fresh air. And hopefully see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas Time, In The City

**Author's Note:**

> Why are all my works so disappointingly short

Snow fell gently over the city of Paris, covering everything in a fine white blanket. The lights of the city bounced off the snow, lighting up the air, causing it to appear like it was glowing.   
The date was December 24th, and it was just after 11pm. Normally Marinette would be in bed by now, eagerly awaiting the present exchange with her family tomorrow, along with hanging out with her best friend.   
However, Marinette was currently standing on the roof of a building in the shopping district, her mind far from rest. Transformed into her Ladybug form, her eyes searched the city for any signs of trouble. Not that she expected any, if she was honest. She wanted the chance to get a breath of fresh air.  
And hopefully see him.  
Her mind wandered to Chat Noir, her akuma fighting partner. She wondered what he was doing tonight, and if he’d be spending Christmas with his family.   
Recently, Marinette had found herself thinking more and more about Chat. What he’s like in his normal life, what school he goes to, just little facts that they weren’t able to show each other.  
All because she said she didn’t want him to know. Honestly, she felt like a hypocrite now, wanting to know more about him.  
As a group of late night carolers walked by, Marinette’s fingers brushed the small, wrapped package by her side. It was stupid, to think she might run into Chat tonight, but Marinette had a hunch. And if she’s learned anything by being Ladybug, it was to rely on her hunches.  
Right as if on cue, Marinette could feel his presence right before he sat down next to her.  
“And what brings my lady out on a night like this?” He asks, nudging her shoulder gently.   
“I could ask you the same thing.” She teased with a grin. “I just couldn’t sleep, thought it’d be nice to get some air.” To hopefully see you.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Chat sighed. resting his chin in his hand. “Too many thoughts.”  
Marinette hummed in agreement, and the two sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company, not caring of the cold sinking into their bones.   
Just as the sound of the clock rang midnight, chimes and bells echoing through the vast silence of the night, Marinette wordlessly put her hand on top of Chat’s.   
“Merry Christmas.” She muttered quietly, feeling the warmth seep through their gloves.  
“Yeah, Merry Christmas.” Chat replied at the same volume, as if scared anything louder would break the wintery spell between the two.  
Well, it’s now or never, Marinette thought as she removed her hand to pick up the small, almost unnoticeable box, and handed it to Chat.   
“What’s this for?” He asked, seemingly shocked at the gesture.  
“It’s Christmas, you silly cat. I wanted to get you something.”  
“My lady flatters me.” He smiled and opened the box, the ribbon falling into his lap and he unwrapped it, revealing a necklace of a green cat paw print on a thick silver chain.  
Chat stared at it for a moment, touching it gently.  
“Do you like it?” Marinette asked, suddenly nervous. Oh, maybe she should’ve gotten him something else.  
Chat tucked the charm gently back into the package, and smiled at his partner. “I love it. Thank you. I got you something as well, actually.”  
Marinette felt surprised, she didn’t expect that. Well, to be honest she probably should have, knowing full well of the cat’s crush on her. He didn’t exactly know the meaning of subtle.  
Chat pulled a small black box from a pocket in his suit, and handed it to her. “I’m not the best at wrapping, so I thought I’d save you the trouble of trying to get through that.” He laughed sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.  
Marinette gently took the box from him and opened it. Instead was a necklace, not unlike the one she gave him. Instead of a thick chain, however, it was thin and looked delicate. And in place of the paw print as a small ladybug. Marinette laughed softly at that, holding it in her hand close to her.   
“Thank you Chat, this is lovely.” Not allowing herself time to think, she leaned over and placed a kiss on Chat’s cheek, which quickly turned scarlet. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
